Letters to You
by cherii tomato
Summary: Four letters to the four people who added colours to her life. Life would've never been the same without them. Drabbles. Completed.
1. Sumire Shouda

**Disclaimer: I own the stories/letters, nothing else.**

**

* * *

**

::Letters to You::

by

::Madame Awkward::

* * *

Sumire Shouda

* * *

We started out as a pair of arch enemies. You threw me spiteful comments, I gave you snide remarks; you hated my pigtails, claiming that they were childish and annoying while I loathed your curly green hair for being fake and unnatural. We called each other nasty names mercilessly. But time was a funny thing, no? It makes a raging fire burn out slowly, humans die away bit by bit gradually, best friend turn into strangers. But in our case, enemies became friends. Our exchange of insults became our unique way of communicating and showing our love for each other. I came to realize that your curls look gorgeous in a chignon while you accepted my pigtails as my way of living life. Nicknames like 'stupid' and 'permy' became endearments. And soon enough, we became inseparable.

Perms, you silly butt, I love you and I thank you for being there for me always. You are the one I can proudly introduce to others as my awesome girlfriend without being the least bit ashamed for your silly, outrageous antics. People who don;t appreciate them are losers. You share the same rank in my heart with Hotaru. Yet you guys are literally two completely different people. With you, I can act like a normal teenage girl with her bestest friend. I can tell you anything from my rants due to PMS to just repeating 'I'm bored' for a hundred times without being afraid of getting hurt physically –because you are probably going to join me in my rants anyway ;)- Like two normal teenage girls who are best friends, we can go window shopping for hours, exchange millions of text messages, Facebook wall post, Twitter replies or IMs, that if I were two print them all out on one unlimited length of paper, it would probably circle the Earth for two rounds. We could also sit in a quaint little café, being all posh while we scout for potential Abercrombie and Fitch male models. You were always there when I needed you and you've always given me anything I need in an emergency, be it a tampon for my period, a chocolate when I'm in the dumps or just your companionship when I'm feeling alone.

Perms, I cherish your advices. Let it be about guys, life, what clothes to wear. They are all so meaningful to me. Your guy-advices are just awesome and flabbergastingly, they always work; you could always find the perfect solution for me when problems are thrown at me because I know you've been through much more; do I really need to comment on your fashion tips? You ain't crowned best-dressed for nothing, girl.

I love you, Permy.

* * *

Three more letters to go.


	2. Ruka Nogi

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

* * *

::Letters to You::

by

::Madame Awkward::

* * *

Ruka Nogi

* * *

Hi there, bunny boy. You were one of the first students in Alice Academy to have shown me kindness, although you were shy back then and your best friend was Natsume. It wasn't that I didn't expect to be friends, just not this close.

Ruka-pyon, you are an absolutely one-in-a-million gem, do you know that? You are the best guy friend a girl can ever ask for. You listen to my rants, even if it's two in the morning. You bring me soup when I'm down with a cold. You'll spend time with me watching chick flicks without a word of complaint. Shortly put, you are like my fairy godfather, my guardian angel.

I'll admit, I've taken you for granted before. Remember that cute rabbit pendant you gave me which I lost lasts year? When I found out that it was no longer hanging on my necklace, I looked everywhere for it. I cried like my cat died at the fact that I couldn't take good care of it, because it was a token of our friendship. When I told you about it, you told me that it's alright and that you can just buy another one for me, but I could see the hurt in your eyes. That's what got me thinking; what if what I lost was not just a pendant, or any other gift you gave me? What if I lost you as a friend? That's when I realized how important our friendship is. A friend like you is truly one-in-a-million. I never find anyone else to replace you.

I have to apologize to you, Ruka. I know during the War, I was a mess, and I was all emo on you and being a bitch. When the truth is, I wasn't the only one who was grieving. Koko, Mochu, Hotaru, Sumire and you were all grieving, though in different ways. I know even though you pretended to be so strong and all, I knew you were trying to make me feel better, I knew it was because you didn't want me to feel worse than how I did. When the truth is, you weren't any better. Natsume was your childhood friend; he was your greatest friend, just like how you are to me. I'm sorry, Ruka. I understand that I was a bit too much. For whatever nasty words I told you during that period of time where I'm oh-so-very-close to insanity, I take them back and I sincerely apologize for them.

Ruka, I have something to confess. I knew that you liked me, not as innocent as the best-friend-type of love; I knew you wanted us to be more. I knew that. But please forgive for not being able to ask you directly about it. Perhaps I was scared what would've happened to our friendship, like in those cheesy movies. But really, I have wondered what would've happened if I did asked you about it. Ruka, you'll always be the best guy friend I ever had.

Like it or not, Ruka-pyon, you made a mark in my heart, in my life. Your mark is not like some footsteps in the sands on the beach, where it could be washed away by the waves. Your mark is, to quote Jordin Sparks, just like a tattoo. And meeting you, having you play an important role in my life is just such a blessing. I thank you for it.

I love you, Ruka-pyon.

P.S. I know you've moved on after I started to date Natsume. And currently, she's waiting for you. I'm rooting for you. ;)

* * *

Two more to go.


	3. Hotaru Imai

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

* * *

::Letters to You::

by

::Madame Awkward::

* * *

Hotaru Imai

* * *

Forgive me because I've forgotten how we first met. Heck, I've forgotten how we became best friends. Please don't shoot me with your baka gun because of that, I'm already beating myself up inwardly for it.

When we were young, I remembered that you were the most amazing person to me, you still are actually. You are pretty, you are smart, you are mysterious and you are intriguing. In other words, you were my idol. I followed you to almost everywhere. From kindergarten till elementary school, wherever you went, I would be trailing obediently behind you. Then on one fine day, you transferred to Alice Academy, and to say I was devastated would've be an understatement. Like what I did for my entire childhood, the ten-year-old me decided that following you to Alice Academy would be the right thing to do. Which when I think about it now, seven years later, maybe it was.

You and Natsume actually have a lot in common. You're both geniuses, both of you are cool and collected for most of the times and both of you are so emotionless on the outside, while on the inside is a whole different story. Maybe that's why I love you both so much. Yes, even though I know that you are going to hurt me physically for this, I am going to say this, I love you. And I will probably never stop loving you because you are awesome.

Despite that you are always so cold, I know better. You might not be there to listen to my rambling and bitchings, but you were always there for me when I was feeling so helpless and needed a shoulder to cry on. You'll keep a steel grip on my hand, never letting me go if I'm falling off a cliff. You are like the mother I never had. You are the rock in my life, keeping me sane when I'm on the brink of insanity. Maybe that's why no matter how many times you push me away, I'll always come back smiling at you.

During the war, I realized just how much you mean to me. When I was really down and was considering on committing suicide, you were the one who pulled me back from the grasps of death. That was when I truly understand what it meant to have a true friend. You let me cry on your shoulder everyday even though you are a clean-freak and hated boogers and tears dirtying your clothes; you wrapped your arms around me tightly when I was haunted by nightmares even though you needed your own sleep; you've kept me by your side at all times, because you're afraid that the second you look away, god knows what I'll be up to; you gripped my hand tightly, keeping me company when I'm staring into space, too numb and too devastated to do anything else, even though I'm sure you had so much more better things to do. I'm so sorry that I've complained about you not spending time with me, I take them all back. Because I know how wrong I was.

And now, after so many years of knowing each other and sticking together, we'll be graduating from the Academy and probably then, we'll separate for the very first time. You'll be going to America for college and I'll be back here in Japan. But Hotaru, I know our friendship will last and I will never ever forget you, I can never forget you. And if you're ever coming back to Japan, I'll be the first one to pick you up from the airport and I'll prepare the comfiest bed for you, even if I have to buy a million-dollar bed just for your few days visit. Because that's how much I love you.

I love you, Hotaru.

* * *

One more to goooo! Weee!


	4. Natsume Hyuuga

**Disclaimer: No no no.**

* * *

::Letters to You::

by

::Madame Awkward::

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga

* * *

I remember very single detail of our first meeting. How you blasted the Academy's wall apart, how Narumi made you faint, how you treated me oh-so rudely and how you stole, my, underwear. And yes, I am never going to let it go. It was safe to say that ever since then, we wanted to rip each others throats off. Yet somehow, the rage we shared, the disgust we had for each other and the hatred that served as a barrier for our friendship faded away and thus, we became friends and slowly, something more.

It was widely known in the Academy that you were a moody, laconic, I-don't-give-a-damn-if-the-world-ends-tomorrow guy, and also the fact that I'm the clumsy, loud, energetic and annoyingly optimistic girl. No one at that time would've imagined us being in the relationship we now have today. You were the cat, I was a dog; I was yin, you were yang, we were polar opposites, but I guess opposites do attract huh? In a way, we complemented each other perfectly. I taught you that the world is never shrouded in darkness all the time, I showered you with sunlight; you taught me that reality can be harsh and the world isn't all sugars-and-rainbows, you gave my floating feet a ground to stand on.

Natsume, we've shared so many things together. Our first date, our first kiss, our Last Dance in the Alice festival and who could ever forget our constant bickerings and laughters? But Natsume, to me, those are not enough. Call me greedy or generous, but I want to share so much more with you. I want to hold your hand and share a place we can call home with you; I want to share a perfect wedding in the countryside with you as the groom; I want to share two beautiful children with you, a boy and a girl; I want to share every single moment with you, good and bad. But what's most important is that I want to share a future with you, even if it wont be all sugars-and-rainbows. I do not want to classify things as 'yours' or 'mine'; I want then all to be 'ours' instead.

People tell me that at seventeen, I'm too young to understand what 'love' is. They tell me that what I feel towards you is just infatuation, that it's just 'a phase'. But deep inside me, you have no idea how much I wanted to scream 'You are wrong!' right into their faces. Normal high school heartbreaks would probably consist of crying and screaming, but after a while, it will all pass. When you walked into the battlefield during the War, I wanted to scream and cry. I wanted to. But I did not because I could not. An immensely strong fear of losing you was clutching my heart with its strong talons. I could not breathe, I could not move, I couldn't even think. My mind was blank and my body was numb. The pain in my heart was so intense and for a moment there, I truly thought that I was going to die of heartbreak. For that awful month, I couldn't eat without barfing; couldn't sleep without being haunted by nightmares of losing you. I was like a living zombie. Perhaps, all my energy was kept to pray for your safe return.

At last, after a month of bloodshed, you came walking back to me with your trademark smirk, minor scars covering your body. At that precise moment when my eyes found you in flesh and blood, alive, I broke down and cried out tears of joy. My legs regained their strength in a second and I ran into your waiting arms, gripping onto you so tightly so that you won't disappear from me again. I never want to let you go, Natsume. I know that if I lose you one more, god knows how broken I will be. To those who've lost their loved ones to a war yet managed to move on with their lives, I salute them. Because you know what, Natsume? I know that I'll never have the courage to stand up on my own two feet again if you were gone.

Natsume Hyuuga, I love you so much that words will never suffice.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Remember to drop a review.**


End file.
